


Пожалуйста...

by re_wanderer



Category: 'Мстители', 'Человек-паук: Возвращение домой, ['Железный человек', ] - Fandom, Вдали от дома'
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Extended Scene, M/M, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: Все начинается тогда, когда Питер начинает странно себя чувствовать. Легкие жжет от чего-то неприятного, но парень старается не замечать этого и спешит на встречу к мистеру Старку, ведь ему наверняка нужна его помощь. Но боль не утихает. И не собирается утихать. Нарастая и захватывая все большее пространства тела, она обжигает внутренности, не дает дышать, и на какое-то мгновение Паркер чуть не соскальзывает со своей паутины. Но, приземляясь, он начинает все понимать.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Пожалуйста...

Все начинается тогда, когда Питер начинает себя чувствовать не очень хорошо. Легкие жжет от чего-то неприятного, но парень старается не замечать этого и спешит на встречу к мистеру Старку, ведь ему наверняка нужна его помощь. Но боль не утихает. И не собирается утихать. Нарастая и захватывая все большее пространства тела, она обжигает внутренности, не дает дышать, и на какое-то мгновение Паркер чуть не соскальзывает со своей паутины. Но, приземляясь, он начинает все понимать.   
Питер Паркер ведь никогда не был глупым мальчиком.   
Он видит, как от его боевых товарищей остается лишь горстка пыли, и где-то про себя начинает молиться Богу, в которого, честно говоря, никогда и не верил, но зато внутри появляется… не надежда, нет, но ее отголосок. Какой глупый самообман.  
\- Мистер Старк, мне что-то нехорошо… - проговаривает юноша и успевает заметить, как мужчина, Железный Человек, герой всей Америки, прошедший через огонь и воду, вздрагивает и немного пугливо оборачивается. Пройдя еще два шага, парень падает прямо в протянутые руки и цепляется за остатки одежды, как за последний спасительный круг. "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Боже, прошу, не забирай меня…". Но Бог не слышит его. Как не слышал и тогда, когда парень умолял не забирать его родителей, как не слышал и тогда, когда юноша просил забрать эту чертову первую влюбленность в мужчину, который точно никогда не взглянет на него и который совершенно точно ему не пара.   
\- Ты в порядке?   
\- Я... я же не умру, верно? Я не хочу умирать. Мистер Старк, пожалуйста... я так не хочу умирать. Нет... – Паркер поднимает взгляд и видит океан боли и вины в глазах напротив. Остатки надежды оказываются растоптаны и разорваны в клочья. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, но он не будет плакать, не при мистере Старке. Что же, терять ему больше нечего.  
Внутри рождается решимость.   
\- Мистер Старк, не вините себя потом, ладно? И… знаете, а я люблю Вас, - так просто и немного по-детски. С плеч словно сваливается тонна неподъемной доселе ноши, и дышать, кажется, становится чуточку легче. Питер через силу улыбается и больше не говорит ни слова. Просто не может.   
Тони сильно прижимает юношу к себе, до боли стискивая ребра, и куда-то в шею шепчет:  
\- Я тоже, Питер… я тоже. - Не "Паучок", не "Малявка", а просто "Питер". И уже только от одного такого обращения юноша счастлив.  
Внутри Паркер чувствует тепло, а на плече обжигающие слезы. Сейчас он не хочет сожалеть об упущенном времени, возможностях или еще о чем-то подобном. Сейчас он просто хочет насладиться моментом, но при этом где-то он знает – Тони будет.   
Чуть отстраняясь, парень берет в свои руки лицо мужчины и наклоняется к нему. Их первый поцелуй был полон горького прощания и приторной нежности. Их последний поцелуй.   
Питер не чувствует ног. Питер знает, что это конец. Он улыбается, стараясь сделать улыбку как можно счастливее, и в последний раз ласково оглаживает щёку своей первой любви, в ответ получая теплый и нежный взгляд. Все, что остается от Питера – горстка пыли, тут же развеваемая ветром.  
Тони клянется себе, что непременно отомстит. Тони никогда не чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным. Тони никогда не ненавидел себя так сильно…


End file.
